The Research Education and Training Core supports training in health disparities and implementation sciences for existing UCSF trainees and junior faculty, particularly those from under-represented minority (URM) backgrounds, as well as community clinical practitioners interested in stroke and cardiovascular disease prevention interventions. The overarching goal of this Core is to develop a cadre of stroke researchers capable of developing and testing stroke prevention interventions that address stroke disparities and efficiently implementing effective interventions in clinic and community settings in order to achieve timely and meaningful impact on stroke prevention in the communities most at risk. Aim 1: To support trainees and junior faculty in existing programs within UCSF, particularly URM trainees and junior faculty, to receive additional training within the UCSF Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute (CTSI) focused on health disparities and implementation sciences-the DIADS Scholars Program. Aim 2: To support community clinical practitioners engaged in implementing stroke prevention interventions in their practice setting to receive training in health disparities and implementation sciences and clinical practice change offered through the UCSF CTSI - the DIADS Community Leader Program. Aim 3: To facilitate a monthly discussion forum (the DIADS Forum) consisting of DIADS Scholars, DIADS Community Leaders, and other UCSF and Kaiser Permanente faculty and trainees interested in stroke and cardiovascular disease prevention. The focus of DIADS Forum will include works-in-progress of participants, study and discussion of current topics in disparities and interventions to reduce stroke, as well as public forums to educate the community of practitioners at UCSF, Kaiser Permanente, and affiliated community clinics in the area of stroke prevention and elimination of stroke disparities.